Gesture-based HCI systems are known, and generally provide a more or less natural mechanism to provide input to an application or system. For example, HCI systems in the context of video games (e.g., Wii®) are known. These systems use sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, to give feedback information about the position of a user's hands, feet, body, etc. Another type of HCI system uses markers that are placed on the user to enable a video system to detect various positions of the user based on the position of the markers. However, marker systems have obvious drawbacks, in that extensive user positioning of the markers on various locations of the user's body is required. Another HCI system uses a depth camera to provide a measure of the distance of a point of view to the camera. This distance, i.e, depth, might be useful in some scenarios for tracking and recognition, but such systems typically lack robustness, are computationally intensive, and are usually very expensive to implement.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.